Enter Ranma And Akane
by sagelights
Summary: Felt That Kagome needed to meet Akane from Ranma 12. Hope you enjoy this crossover. Done from Inuyasha point of view.


Enter : Ranma and Akane

If people enjoy this idea I'll try to continue it, Ideas are appreciated

Miroku : Windtuuuunnel!!

Miroku jumps in front of Kagome who couldn't move out of the way fast enough.

Miroku: Kagome go hide your self.

Inuyasha : Yeah Kagome your only in the way!!

Kagome hurt but knows there is no time to argue runs for cover behind some rocks. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango fight the huge tiger demon whose tail knocks over to Kagome's rock, throwing her in the battle.

Sango: Kagome run straight ahead not behind.

Kagome thinks to herself: I really am useless without my arrows, how can I help them?.

Sango whips her boomerang cuts off the huge demon tail which is sucked in by Miroku's hand. Inuyasha makes one huge blow to finish the demon as Kagome and Shippo sit by.

:Kagome thinks to herself even Sango who is a normal human could take a demon by herself with practically no help, while I'm just shoot arrows and hope I don't miss.

Kagome?! Kagome?!!

Kagome: huh what?

Friend #1 : Kagome you fell asleep again, its lunch time.

Kagome: already?

Friend #2: You looked really serious while you were asleep what you dreaming about?

Kagome: oh nothing it doesn't matter. Thinks why can't I be as strong as the rest of them?

Friend #3: Did you guys here about the two new transfer students today?

Friend #1: oh yeah I heard it was a cute boy and girl.

Friend #3: I heard the boy could fight 20 people at once and not be winded.

Friend #2: I heard the girl could knock down telephone poles with her fist.

Kagome: get out of here, no one is that strong.

Friend #1: what were their names again? Akiko and Ronin?

Friend #2 : I think its Akane and Ranma.

Friend # 3: Well don't look now I think that's him.

They all look at the boy who refuses to wear the school uniform and is chatting with some guys. Kagome thinks to herself,: he can defeat 20 people and not get winded? I have to find out.:

Friend #2: Where are you going Kagome?

Kagome: I am going to see if these rumors are true.

All her friends shocked but equally curious listen from a safe distance.

Kagome: Hi, what's your name? I'm Higarashi kagome.

Ranma: oh I um uh Saotome Ranma.

Kagome looks at him and studies his features. He is thinking what the hell is she doing.

Kagome: I need a straight answer of yes or no.

Ranma: ok…?

Kagome: Is it true you can defeat 20 people and not be winded?

Ranma: Depends, if they are average bad fighters, but if they are decent then I can be.

Kagome: So you can.

Ranma: yes I guess so.

Kagome gets on her knees and claps her hands together.

Kagome: Could you please teach me how to do that too?

Ranma: you want to know how to do martial arts?

Kagome: Is that how beat so many people?

Ranma: Yeah I know lots of stuff, come to my dojo, well it's not really my dojo it's more like akane's, but anyway here's the address.

Kagome: So you know the new girl who transferred here too?

Ranma: yeah, she lives with me, well both our families live together.

Kagome: Ok cool, that means two really good fighters can train me right?

Ranma: Uh yeah. Be there at 3 k?

Ranma a little surprised for once that a girl was excited he knew much less lived with akane and was not jealous.

Kagome: ok thank you.

Friend # 3: Did you just hit on him or what?

Kagome: that's absurd I don't even know him.

Friend #2: I don't know you were pretty to eager talk to him all of a sudden.

Friend #1: why are you so interested in fighting Kagome?

Kagome: I should learn how to protect myself, and maybe it will help me from getting sick all the time. :gives a fake smile:

They shrug.

At Ranma's house.

Ranma: hey pops guess what?

Genma: what is it my boy?

Ranma: We have girl coming who wants to learn from our dojo and she's coming at 3.

Genma and Tendo dance around for that means there is hope in their dojo.

Kagome walks towards Ranma's house. She reads Anything goes martial arts. What a strange style. She turns to the house and rings the bell. Akane opens the door.

Akane: hello?

Kagome: Hi I'm higarashi kagome I have come for Ranma. He lives here right?

Akane: Depends who's asking.

Kagome: huh?

Ranma: Hey Kagome your right on time!

Kagome: Hi.

Ranma opens the door wider and kagome comes in. Can tell Akane is mad about this girl.

Ranma: Akane this is our new student at our dojo, kagome.

Kagome: Akane? You're the new girl at our school? Oh its nice to meet you.

Akane looks at her suspiciously but tries to act as if nothing is on her mind. They take kagome to the dojo.

Ranma: first you need to change in your gear. Here.

Gives her a karate outfit. She walks o the bathroom to change. Walks back out a few minutes later and hears yelling.

Kagome thinks what's going on?

Akane: Your so lame, why didn't you tell me there was a new student coming here?

Ranma: Why does it matter she just wants to learn from us.

Akane: Because it's both our dojo not just yours, I have no lesson plan for anybody.

Ranma: why does that matter you couldn't teach her squat anyway.

Akane: what did you say?!!

Ranma: stupid!!

Kagome: um am I interrupting?

Ranma and Akane both quiet up and look a little embarrassed.

Kagome: If this is a bad day I'll come another day.

Akane: no no it's fine really, I was just wasn't informed of this until like 5 seconds ago cause someone didn't tell me.

Ranma: I'm going to get the water.

He leaves.

Akane: Listen Kagome if your up to something please spit out now.

Kagome: what? How dare you I came here to learn not be insulted.

Akane: Is that so?

Akane has a had a bad taste in her mouth for girls who had taken a interested in any way from Ranma.

Akane: what made you want to learn from Ranma then?

Kagome: Oh my friends were talking about 2 new students who could fight really well and they were named Akane and Ranma, I was willing to ask whoever I saw first, but I was really lucky that you both not only knew but lived with each other as well.

Akane a little taken back that anyone would be glad of those details.

Kagome: You know its funny, hearing you two fight made me realize something.

Akane: what's that?

Kagome: Are you guys dating?

Akane: who would date that fool?

Kagome smiles: let me guess he only gives you a really heard time, and likes to tease you and can be the biggest jerk ever, yet you can't say no to him right?

Akane blushes.

Akane: what makes you think that?

Kagome: well when you have been there yourself, I guess you can see it easily in others.

Back at Kagome's home.

Inuyasha comes out of the well sniffing for Kagome. He goes to her room and finds no Kagome but her brother.

Inuyasha: where is kagome?

Sota: Umm I think she went to some guy's house.

Inuyasha: What!!

He runs out of there smelling her sent till he is on top of a strange dojo. He looks at her from upside in her karate outfit. Practicing punching moves with some girl. He hears movement from around the corner and sees some guy holding a bucket of water.

Inuyasha: hold it you!

Inuyasha throws down Ranma from out of nowhere and splashes the water on him.

Ranma is now a girl.

Ranma: Hey you whats you problem, what are doing here.

Inuyasha: weren't you a boy?

Ranma: Yes I am a boy!

Inuyasha: no your not.

Ranma: I was born a man I plan to stay a man.

Inuyasha: I am looking at a girl!

Ranma looks down, oh shoot. Runs back to the how and takes the kettle to turn into a boy.

Akane and Kagome go to look out side. Akane gets ready to pounce.

Akane: who are you what do you want?

Inuyasha: Umm..Kagome why were you late today, everyone is waiting! Why you wasting time punching the air?

Kagome: It's not wasting time its practing martial arts.

Akane notices the ears.

Akane: what are those?

Kaogome: oh nevermind those.

Kagome starts to push Inuyasha out the yard.

Kagome: shoo shoo, I'll be there tomorrow wait for me then.

Inuyasha: I will not stupid, you need to come now.

Grabs Kagome and puts her on his back and jumps away.

Kagome screaming.

Akane thinks, we are so not like that as she turns to look at an angry wet Ranma.

Part2

Kagome and Inuyasha are in the feudal era. Kagome walks in front of Inuyasha angrily and really hurt. She was hoping by the next time she came here she would have had a little basis to know how to protect herself without a weapon.

Inuyasha: Kagome what's your problem, what were you doing there anyway?

Kagome: Did it ever occur to that maybe I have other things in my life other then catering to you?!

Inuyasha: Catering to me?! Who the hell has to rescue you all the time?!

Kagome: That's just it I don't want to have to be rescued all the time!!!

She starts crying from frustration.

Inuyasha: So your not coming back in anymore? Who's fault do you think it is that we have to find shards in the first place?! Your needs have second priority compared to your disaster!

Kagome: You know what I don't have time for this, I'm going home.

Inuyasha: Your avoiding the problem. That's all you do is run when we talk like this!

Kagome: Who's talking?! We're yelling!

Inuyasha grabs her angrily.

Inuyasha: what were you doing at some guy's house anyway?!

Kagome: Let me go! Sit BOY!!

He lands down hard. She runs and jumps back in the well. Shippo comes from the forest and sits on Inuyasha.

Shippo: You did it again didn't you?

Inuyasha: eeehh….

Kagome is back in her room on her bed crying. Thinks, Why do I have to be like this…Now that I think about it there was no reason to be that angry at him. I wish he wouldn't run with me though as if I were some kind of rag doll.

Kagome's Mom: Kagome there is a girl here!

Kagome: be right down!

She goes down to see that its Akane. And notices her carrying her school uniform. After all the commotion she had forgot that she was still in a karate outfit.

Akane: hi you forgot your clothes.

Kagome: oh thanks, I totally forgot. How did you find my place?

Akane: I just asked for Higerashi residences, I came across a couple odd houses, but I'm glad I found you. I figured you couldn't come to school without it.

Kagome: Thank you so much. Do you want to come up?

Akane: Sure.

Inuyasha sat on a rock next miroku who was trying to understand what had happened.

Miroku: So you found her at some guy's house…who really was not a guy?

Inuyasha yeah it was really weird one moment it was a guy, I think, then I saw I landed on a girl…who claimed she was a guy?...

Miroku: hmm…Maybe Kagome swings both ways?

Inuyasha: Don't be ridiculous! I just don't know why she was so against coming back.

Miroku: Well you can't force people to always do things Inuyasha, if she said she was coming tomorrow then why not have waited? What would a day hurt?

Inuyasha: It was not that, it was just she was at some guy's house and she wouldn't even explain why she was there.

Miroku: Well then maybe you should find out.

Miroku points towards the well.

Ranma is running down the street looking for Akane. He knows she was only dropping off some clothes but it was getting way late and she had missed dinner. He bothered some of the same people Akane had asked you were now bothered why 2 people needed to know. He runs up the steps trying to catch his breath at the top. He turns and looks at the night and the city.

He thinks you can see a really great view of the city from here. He starts to walk towards the house as he does he noticed something bounce up with white long hair.

Ranma: hey its that asshole again who kidnapped Kagome.. Hey you stooppp!!

Inuyasha: huh?!

Inuyasha loses his grip on the side of the house and falls down. Inuyasha looks up to the see the same guy he had before. He noticed the girl and the guy smelled the same. He jumps up and starts backing Ranma up.

Inuyasha: Hey pal what are you?!

Ranma: uh is this a trick question?

Inuyasha: are you male or female?

Ranma: What do I look like to you, why do I even have to answer to you? Why are you wearing some dirty kimono, are you from the dark ages or something?

Inuyasha gets really angry and draws his sword at Ranma.

Inuyashsa listen you, I'm not playing around why are you here?!

Ranma: That's my business.

Ranma gets ready to evade any of Inuyasha's attacks.

Kagome and Akane heard some of the yelling outside. They look out their window to see Inuyasha and Ranma about to duke it out. Kagome opens her window and shouts sit. And Inuyasha goes down for the count. Akane and Kagome go running outside to each of their guys.

Kagome: dummy what are you doing here?

Akane: Ranma why did you come here?

Ranma: I came cause everyone was worried about and it was so late.

Akane: Really what time is it?

Ranma: it's like 10 o'clock.

Akane: OMG I had no idea. Uhh Kagome I will talk to you tomorrow I got to go home.

Ranma: Yeah just tell us when your ready for more lessons.

Inuyasha and ranma give eachother a hard glare before he turns and they go.

Inuyahsa: Come back and fight me!!

Kaogome hits him on the back of the head.

Kagome: stupid, he's not your enemy.


End file.
